2018-19 Premier League: Match day 2
Cardiff City goalkeeper Neil Etheridge saved an injury-time penalty from 10-man Newcastle United's Kenedy, as the newly promoted hosts earned a first point of the Premier League season in dramatic fashion. Everton held off a resurgent Southampton side to mark Marco Silva's first competitive home match as Toffees boss with victory at Goodison Park. Leicester City held on with 10 men to beat Wolves after striker Jamie Vardy was sent off - and manager Claude Puel said they were "lucky" to win. Harry Kane finally scored his first Premier League goal in August as Tottenham maintained their 100% start to the season with victory over newly promoted Fulham. West Ham manager Manuel Pellegrini urged fans to "trust" the team after the Hammers threw away a lead and lost at home to Bournemouth - their second loss in two games this season. Marcos Alonso's late strike settled a chaotic Premier League classic in Chelsea's favour after Arsenal fought back from two goals down and threatened to earn a point at Stamford Bridge. Andre Gray struck on his return to Burnley as Watford scored an away goal for the first time since January to continue their winning start to the Premier League season. Manchester City boss Pep Guardiola said Sergio Aguero is in the best condition he has seen him in, after the striker scored a superb hat-trick in a thumping win over Huddersfield. Manchester United did not show the right attitude in their surprise Premier League defeat at Brighton, says captain Paul Pogba. Liverpool manager Jurgen Klopp said he was "not interested in sending a statement" to his side's title rivals after victory over Crystal Palace gave them a second successive Premier League win. Match Details Saturday 18 August 2018 | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 30,720 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Richarlison | goals2 = Ings | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 38,601 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- Maddison Vardy | goals2 = | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,043 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Trippier Kane | goals2 = Mitrović | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 58,297 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- | goals2 = Wilson S. Cook | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 56,888 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- Morata Alonso |goals2 = Mkhitaryan Iwobi | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,491 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Sunday 19 August 2018 | goals2 = Gray Deeney Hughes | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 18,822 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Jesus D. Silva Kongolo | goals2 = Stanković | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,021 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Duffy Groß | goals2 = Lukaku Pogba | stadium = AMEX Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,592 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Monday 20 August 2018 |goals2 = Milner Mané | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,750 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- League table after Match day 2 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football